


Broken Dreams

by Alternalt



Category: Room of Swords (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alternalt/pseuds/Alternalt
Summary: Kodya after he slits Gyrus's throat lmao what a loser
Kudos: 18





	Broken Dreams

everything is broken

everything is gone

the things you used to show me

won't continue on

nothing is forever

yet I can't let it go

I wish you could have stayed

why did I never know?

what was your reason?

for hiding your despair

this isn't you, please promise

tomorrow you'll be there

everything is over

and everything is wrong

please tell me I am dreaming

It's gone on

for far

too long


End file.
